Ghost and Necros
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: This is my version of the 4th book if there was one. Those other projects are still out there. Chloe is still torn between Simon and Derek. Tori is just well Tori. Please Review because then I know you want more: Thanks and happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost**

**A/N HEY! This is Flower. I've wrote a few stories on this before but this is the first story of the DARKEST POWERS I've written. So NICE COMMENTS!**

**I need to know the kids names that they need to find also from the Edison group? You know what I mean? PM me!**

**Disclaimer: In this story Kelley Armstrong owns these characters and I own the plot:)  
**

**Quote:**"Derek caught my arm again as I started to move-at this rate, it was going to be as sore as my injured one.

"Dog," he said, jerking his chin toward the fenced yard. "It was inside earlier."  
Expecting to see a Doberman slavering at the fence, I followed his gaze to a little puff of white fur, the kind of dog women stick in their purses. It wasn't even barking, just staring at us, dancing in place.  
"Oh, my God! It's a killer Pomeranian." I glanced up at Derek. "It's a tough call, but I think you can take him."

******NOW TO THE STORY!**

Whoosh! The air whizzed as a bullet grazed my ear. My hand shot up to my ear as it stung.

"Hurry up!" Derek urged annoyingly. _No of course it isn't hard to run with a bullet stuck in your leg! _I thought sarcastically as I stumbled through the thick overgrown grass.

"Down!" Simon yelled for us to drop to the ground as more bullets closer this time, shot at the air.

"What do we do?" I yelled over the roar and shouting of our followers.

"No idea, just stay down I have an idea!" Tori yelled. Moving her hands towards the Edison group, she threw a blazing white fireball towards them. The bullets stopped and I craned my neck to look at the fallen bodies of the gunners.

"Hurry! They'll send more." Derek said.

"We need to make it back to dads!" Yelled Tori. By _Dad_ she meant her new found dad (Also Simons Dad's) Mr. Kit Bae ever since he had told her she had took it on board as a new way to get special treatment although it was funny when she found out Simon was her brother now she can't even speak directly to him.

"Run faster much?" Tori yelled making me run faster. The bullets had started again it looked like the reinforcements had arrived.

"Your turn Chloe!" Simon tossed me a glace saying_ You ready? _I nodded. I focused my mind commanding the dead skeleton I had for dire situations like this in my bag pack, the bag un-zipped revealing the grotesque remains of one of the newer dead. I hated having to pull a soul through from the other side back into it's rotting corpse.

"Stop!" I ordered, the soul angrily stopped.

"Ah! You stupid necromancers, think you can pull..."

"Kill them!" I ordered, I felt like I was a villain ordering some one to kill but it had to be done. The skeleton put it-self together and ran at the first gunner it could find.

"Run!" I yelled. We ducked at dived through the forest until we lost them.

"YOU WHAT!" Kit exclaimed.

"Look, my necklace got torn off there yesterday. I can't do my necroness without it." I explained.

"That was so dangerous! I can't believe you dragged me into this." Tori sucked up. I sighed and ran up to my shared bedroom with Tori.

"Found anything on those kids yet?" I asked our techie whizz Tori.

"Well, I found some old dental records that are in their name. It has an address but its a long shot. They must be related at somehow." Tori explained.

"Worth a shot anyway." I wondered if it was stupid to sneak out again and go find this place, we were under house arrest apparently it was to dangerous. Even though we took down a lot of the most valuable members, some survived or came back with some ex-experiments blood. Only Vampire blood can heal.

"So wheres this address?" Derek had snuck up behind me. With his super-human hearing her probably had heard our whole convo.

"42 Old torrisure road. The next town over."

"Tomorrow." Derek nodded.

"Rope?" I asked.

"Why would need to bring that?" Tori snobbed.

"You never know."

"We have to pack light." Derek explained.

"Fine torch?"

"Yup. Lets go." We snuck out the window, the cold air hit me like a slapp in the face. Oh god, a light came on in the kitchen. We sprinted across the field and didn't stop until we reached the bus station.

"Nearest buss to Areson please." I asked.

"Are you 18?" The clerk asked.

"Yes."

"ID please." I handed her my fake id.

"All clear here you go." I hopped on the train full of people and turned around and sat by a little red headed girl. I almost screamed as Derek sat right on her.

"What?" He asked. I leaned over and whispered "You just sat on a ghost." He jumped and took my hand, leading me over to where Simon and Tori were.

"Whoa, who thought so many people would want to go to Areson at this time of night." Simon stated. I looked down and realized Derek was still holding my hand. His hand was warm and felt reassuring.

"I love you." He whispered. I blushed, I wished he didn't do this around Simon ever since that day at the ice-cream shop.

When the train ride was over I got off walking past the little red-headed ghost.

**A/N - Flower, ok so this is the challenge imma giving you guys a week to review I want at least 10-20. If not I will stop writing and work on a different story:) Sorry but If i dont get reviews not many people must be reading. R&R! PLEASEEEE:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **  
**A/N - Hey! So I have upload the second chapter! Thanks Sparky for being my beta!**

We approached the gothic style house. The old oak trees looking like shadows in the pale moon light. I sucked the stinging cold air as we ran to the front door, Tori on my heels.  
"What the hell is this place?" Tori asked.  
"I believe it's a madhouse." Simon observed.  
"What would those kids be doing there?" I asked.  
"Its probably their supernatural powers related." Derek said. I was about to knock on the door when Derek stopped me, "listen." I paused and did. I could hear wild screams; some of madness and some of agony. The sound of the young cries made me made me want to tear my hair out and run away as fast as I could.  
"We need to be sneaky, the edison group could have gotten here before us." Derek explained.  
"I don't think it'll be hard to be sneaky," Chloe stated, "listen to how loud it is."  
"Right... Maybe we should leave Chloe her she'd fit right in." Tori teased.  
"Whatever, I think I can reach that window." Simon said. Simon levitated off the ground and Tori flicked her hand making the window swing open. It seemed the screams had gotten louder, almost to the point where it was a yelling. We snuck in. I almost threw up at the conditions; people- no- young women, men, children were all cramped in prison like cells, bodies with them as well. The floor was covered in who knows what and many of the thin and pale faces here looked like they had some on their face.  
"Mia? Anthony?" I called.  
"Who, please leave us alone! We don't know who Chloe is!" Mia called. I was appalled that they were doing this because of us, even though I knew this was their plan.  
"I am Chloe- we're here to save you. Don't worry." I softened my voice to try sound motherly.  
"Stay away! We heard about what you did," Anthony screamed.  
"What did I do?" I wondered aloud.  
"Nothing they played us. Its a trap." Derek grabbed my shoulder and ran us across the room back to the window.  
"Wait." Derek used his night vision. I could tell with the way he was squinting.  
"Two men, one looks like... no it can't be Kit." Derek frowned.  
"Never mind. There's the door!" Simon steered us towards the door. We sprinted down the stairs as fast as a speeding cheater and into what looked like a library.  
"Hide!" I whispered. I ran to the bookshelf moving the books across then crawling in and repositioning the books so I was in the middle of the two shelves. The others followed my lead squeezing in beside me. I strained my ears to find the slightest noise of footsteps or voices but came up with nothing. I turned my head to Derek who could hear a lot better than I could, I raised an eyebrow. He held up two fingers mouthing the word close. Ah ha! Now I could hear them. One sounded like, like Aunt Lauren! But... She's dead!  
"But... You said you don't need them anymore! That I can take Chloe home with me to be a family again! Her dads worried sick..." Aunt L pleaded. This was a trap. I mouthed trap to everyone. Derek gave us the lie low signal. I looked around at everyone and realised Tori wasn't there. Where's Tori I mouthed to Derek and Simon. Just realising at well that she had disappeared literally because she appeared two seconds later where I had saw her before. She'd just perfected her invisibility spell I guess. I gave her the thumbs up. Then she took each of our hands and we turned invisible.

We managed to edge sideways out of the bookshelf still invisible. If one of us lets go then we become visible again. We were in a sort of wavy line heading towards the door when I slipped becoming visible immediately the two shot me in the head.  
"Ahh!" I screamed as what felt like a blazing fire shot through me, immobilizing my body and everything blacked out.

"Wake up!" Someone ordered me out of my sleep. I looked around to see tubes stuck into my arms and needles poking into my body. I looked up and saw Dr Davidoff.  
"Where'd you get that necklace!" Dr D thundered.  
"My..." I shouldn't tell him anything, I should pretend to know what it is... My thoughts grabbed me. "I found it finally. Now I can't die!" I guessed trying hard to not show my stutter. I mean they shot me in the head!  
"How'd you find a witch! Was it you mother! Did you find out she was..." Dr D clapped a hand over his mouth. I almost gasped but faked a smirk instead.  
"Yes, yes I did." I blacked out as Dr D again shot me in the head. As I enjoyed the pain once more. I looked down at my ruby to see it glowing purple before I blacked out again! I was getting sick of that...

I woke up in my bedroom. My actually bedroom at home which I hadn't been back to since the day I'd had my period at school and had gotten taken away. My Dad smiling came into my room a tray full of pancakes in his hands.  
"Breakie time!"  
"Wh-ere? Whaa-t?" I stuttered.  
"Dr Davidoff found you! He said you came back to the group home and he wants me to give you this."He handed me an envelope.

Dear my lovely Chloe,

Your daddy has missed you ever so much, but if you so much as breathe a word of The Edison Group we'll kill your friends. Yes we have them and were watching you.

Love,  
From Dr D. XOXO

"What does it say?" Dad asked.  
"Noth-ing Da-d."  
"That's not nothing, don't lie to me. Let me help you!"  
"I need the bathroom." I ran to the bathroom locking myself in. I searched around for cameras. There I thought staring into the camera's lens I pulled the finger.  
"Take this di**!" I sweared grabbing for my hairbrush and smashing the camera.  
"Hunny!" Dad never called me hunny. What was with him today? Then I got it. He feels bad about me running away. "School time!"  
Oh my god, school. Never thought I'd actually not want to go. What did they think of me? Seeing ghosts, or schizophrenic. Any way what did I care? I hastily got ready and before long I was in the car.  
"Oh! I forgot." Dad pulled out something that looked like a medi- "Your pills! Dr D said you have to take them." Or let me guess my friends and boyfriend die? He chucked them over the back seat. Dr D probably had cameras in the car so I did the smart thing and took one pill and stuck in under my tongue. We drove down the all to familiar road.

"It's ghost girl!" Some jerk yelled out.  
"Shut up!" My friends shouted. For some reason they had stuck by me and had just acted as if I was sick! It was nice but annoying.  
"Schizo!" The jerk yelled running off.  
I walked down the deserted hallway saying bye to my friends as they ran off to class when I was suddenly grabbed. Someone slapped a hand over my mouth and turned me around to I could see him. It was Derek.  
"Still jumpy I see?" He said.  
"Der-ek!" I stuttered trying to calm my racing heart. I twiddled my thumbs still shaking.  
"Chloe! Glad to see you. They caught Simon and Tori. They are still alive as long as you are. They can't kill you without your dad causing suspicions and they can't kill him because he's too well-known and him dying would lead to you. So you're safe for now."  
"Good to know. Why weren't you captured?"  
"Because I ran, they had gotten to Simon and Tori first. Why aren't you glad to see me?" In an answer I kissed him on the cheek. I looked at his jacket.  
"What! How come you're in uniform?"  
"Undercover. Tori and Simon changed me to look like someone else."  
"How come I can see you?"  
"They made sure you could. Its one of the reasons I got away. Try to pretend you don't know me and you'll see."  
I did as he said unfocusing my eyes and mind. Derek's figure started to change. He now had short blonde hair, a rich tan and deep blue eyes. He lost some buffness but still looked like a football player, a good one too.  
"Whoa!" He suddenly turned back to Derek.  
"Oh! So it's Shizo with the buffness is it now? Sorry hunny thats not how it works." One of the most meanest girls in the school, Mia quipped.  
"F*** off you bit**!" I swore. "Jealous much?" I made out with Derek enjoying the look on her face. She turned her back with an angry glare.  
"Well she gave up easy."  
"She knew she couldn't win." I laughed and so did he taking my face in his hands and kissing me.  
So, I guess I till I found Tori and Simon wherever they were I was facing my greatest mission yet. School.

**A/N Right now review review review!**


End file.
